The invention described herein relates to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to steering column assemblies for autonomous vehicles.
The driver of a vehicle customarily adjusts the fore-aft and vertical position of the steering column and wheel to enable a preferred vision of the instrument cluster displays, as well as the most comfortable reach position for the driver. However, this adjustment position may not be the best for impact performance. In other words, the driver's head, chest, knees, hips, etc. may be better located, relative to vehicle components, to take advantage of energy absorbing devices such as an airbag, steering wheel rim, and energy absorbing steering column, among other components.